In Her Eyes
by TyTaker
Summary: The rateing is R for now, This is a story, my story I'll tell it and maybe you'll read it. Features: Austin, Hall, Nash, Hogan,Mcmahon and many more.


Let me tell you a story, this is my story I geuss its hard to say really why I even have what I have left in this warped little mind of mine. I can't even really remember what I look like anymore yes, I've been down here in the hole to long. This little 2 by 4 foot hole. The smell of dampness imtrudes on everything I do not that I can do much but sit and stare at the wall. When they come down here its to either to put someone in another hole simaler to mine, or to take one out. They I belive have forgotton about me. You ask who is they. They are my captiers...they are the evil manavolent power controled by one Vincent K. Mcmahon. They are the NWO. There isn't much time left really to throw these words down for someone to see and know the truth behind the grungy walls of these towers that I am so tightly held captive in. But, its okay I don't mind not one bit....I'll be truley happy when its all over, then I can be a peace again. I can truely say I was free at one time. Yes, one time...like I started...Let me tell you a little story about a man named Vinnie Mac and his corpration.  
  
-----  
  
There really isn't a meaning for a discription or meaning for where I was or what I was doing on the day of my capture and final abadonment deep in the celler of the Towers. But, i suppose it is a mandatory ediquit so you can possibly avoid it in the furture. I was in the ring with my father maybe you know him Hell maybe you remember me. His name is Stone cold steve Austin. I was just Alicia Austin. I was daddies little girl, I was Vince's way to my father. I was how Vince planned to break my father. Shortly after the new year of 2002 started Vince brought in three men to try and destroy a icon, Ric flair, this small group was known as the NWO famouse it was for bringing the down fall of the WCW. They tried everything beating my father branding him but he was the Texas Rattelsnake. He was the toughest Son of a Bitch in the WORLD WRESTELING FEDERATION. He was a force to recon with. But, when it came to me he was a softy. He instead of being a Texas rattelsnake he was a Big Teddy bear and would do anything for me.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't of gone to the ring that night to fight against Hall. Maybe I should of stayed backstage in Dad's dressing room, Maybe maybe maybe there are a lot of maybe's to what I should of and shouldn't of done. BUt, I went to the ring and dureing the match while Dad was distracted, Kevin Nash came down. I rushed around the ring to keep the big man occupied but with simple ease he grabbed me by my hair and grabbed an arm twisting it behind my back. I couldn't move I saw my dad look in my direction and start to climb from the ring. Hall was right behind him and next thing I saw was my dad sprawled out on the mat possibly unconcious as Kevin dragged me back stage. All I knew is this wasn't planned So I knew something was up and that something was going to be bad. I struggeled kicking and screaming all the way out of the arena, Into the limo, and as the car speed away I continued fighting Nash every inch I gained he would shove me back and beat me down. With every passing mile my hopes this was just some prank fell. The Limo stopped and Nash Yanked me from the Car knocking me to the cold grown in his haste to move me I scrapped my hands and knee's on the ground.  
  
" Hurry up brother Austin's gonna be here any minute!" Hogan yelled.  
  
Things were just getting worse, as I was dragged along by my hair another vehical pulled up and Hall jumped out. He jogged over.  
  
" Damn Kev, I didn't think you were ever gonna come out there!" he shouted.  
  
I Struggeled and yelped as Nash slapped me. " be still idiot!" he snapped at me.  
  
I looked around and saw the most horrifying sight. The plane, I reconized it instently it was Vince's personal Jet. I had been in it only once and thats when Dad was working with Hunter. I sobbed and struggeled harder. I managed to break free and my hopes raised. I only made it a yard or two when a huge weight slammed into me from behind slamming me hard into the cement. A blow to the back of my head sent my world spinning and dark.  
  
  
  
"Don't touch her!"  
  
" why not, she's out isn't she?"  
  
" Vince wants her untouched for now."  
  
" Oh for now huh?"  
  
" yeah, so don't touch her Scott."  
  
" yer no fun Kevin."  
  
" Just doing what are boss wants."  
  
" I mean she's pretty messed up already, whose gonna know any difference if I have a little fun with her."  
  
" WILL you SIT YOUR ASS DOWN SCOTT!"  
  
" geeze yer no fun Kevin."  
  
" Are you sure that straight jacket is tight enough brother?"  
  
" I don't think I could of made it any tighter."  
  
  
  
"Ow,"  
  
" Shit!"  
  
" Idiot she's just waking up not likes its some monster of the deep!"  
  
" With an Austin ya never know."  
  
Laughter filled the silence as I came to. Pain met my intial attempt at opening my eyes. I struggeled again and finally I could see the ceiling of the plane. I struggeled to sit up but my attempt was swarted by the straight jacket wrapped tightly around my body. I would come to know this jacket well in the time to come. A face jumped into my still bluery vision.  
  
" You gonna play nice Austin?" Nash asked me.  
  
I growled and spit in his face. Not original I know but it was the only thing I could think of. He narrowed his eyes and slapped me then yanked me to my feet and slammed me into a seat. " Stay put or else!"  
  
" Or else what?" I snapped.  
  
He leaned down and smirked coldly. " Or else I'll let Scott take ya in the executive Suit."  
  
I huddled away from this man, a man I could of years ago called a freind but not now not ever. I sat there watching the three men silently. The plane flew silently through the night leaving all hope of ever being saved further and further behind. I Huddeled up tighter fighting tears that I knew would come soon enough.  
  
As stupid as this may seem I fell asleep, I was awoken by Nash yanking me to my feet and shoveing me towards the door off the plane. As I stumbled off the steps I reconized the New York skyline. Tears blurred my vision after that as I was shoved into the backseat of a car.  
  
The drive to where ever it was we were going was silent except for Hall who was purposely sitting next to me placed a hand on my face. I think I almost removed his finger. The screaming and curseing was enough t make me happy until Nash slapped me hard.  
  
My ears were still ringing as I was yanked from the car and to my ever growing horror reconized where we were. Titen Towers. The head quarters of the WWF Proveing then and there that Vince had something to do with it.  
  
I gave in then I knew I had no chance of escape at least not then.....  
  
-------  
  
So, I've started my story I grow tired I get warn out rather quickly lately thats why I think I don't have much time left. Not much space to curle up here and sleep, come back tommarow night I'll tell you some more. I hate this world I am stuck in......  
  
  
  
-----  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: So there it is...my first attempt at a fic, Its not very well done but hey I can't watch Raw anymore so I must do my NWO Stuff with out them...:( But hey, I think I know em well enough.....X- WCW fan. I'll write more tommarow bye. 


End file.
